Demons
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Todos tenemos cosas que ocultar, todos tenemos demonios que nos atormentan, todos tenemos una debilidad... Jonathan Morgenstern no es la excepción. Él pensaba que era invulnerable pero una chica mundana de cabello color miel le demostrara lo contrario. ¿Un demonio puede enamorarse de un ser con cara ángel? Aunque, claro, nadie es lo que aparenta.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que no reconozcan, incluida la trama, es mio. El resto es de la maravillosa Cassandra Clare.**

******-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas-**

* * *

El chico soltó un bufido, últimamente repetía mucho esa acción. Camino por el parque, el glamour lo ocultaba de los mundanos asi que no tenía por qué preocuparse, apuro el paso cubriéndose la cabeza con la capucha de la chamarra a causa de la ligera llovizna, endemoniado clima neoyorquino. Sus botas negras chapoteaban en los charcos de lluvia mientras su mente se encontraba perdida, lejos de ahí. Se adentró más en Central Park hasta llegar a la zona donde había pocos paseantes, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Se encontraba confundido, sus planes se habían arruinado pero eso no significaba que desistiría de su propósito, destruiría a cada uno de los Cazadores de Sombras, empezando por Jocelyn Fairchild. Recordó su rostro, solo la había visto una vez pero jamás se le iba a olvidar la sensación que le provoco verla, había sido tan raro. Él era Jonathan Morgenstern y no tenía sentimientos asi que ¿Qué era lo que causaba Jocelyn Fairchild en él? Aparte de odio, claro. ¿Por qué sentía una especie de cosquilleo al admirar sus ojos verdes? Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando tonterías. Ella no era realmente su madre, solo era la mujer que lo engendro en su vientre nueve meses y después lo repudio ¿Dónde había quedado su amor maternal? Ese que tanto mencionaban los mundanos. ¿Por qué lo había abandonado sin más? La respuesta de Valentine se repetía constantemente en su mente, él era un monstruo y por lo tanto nadie podía amarlo. Ese recuerdo había grabado perpetuamente en su mente y se le repetía cada uno de los días de su vida pero, sinceramente, no encontraba problema alguno con ser asi, no había remordimiento ni culpa, podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Una risa lo distrajo. Había una chica, cerca del estanque de los patos arrojándole migajas de pan a estos. Era solo una mundana, Jonathan iba a seguir caminando pero la joven volteo y lo miro, sus profundos y hermosos ojos verdes lo engancharon dejándolo clavado en el suelo. La joven le dedico una enorme y hermosa sonrisa, su cabello era castaño claro y estaba mojado, podría pasar por una chica de complexión menuda pero la verdad era que su delgadez era alarmante, como si estuviera enferma pensó el chico. Ese pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar y continúo su camino ignorando la mirada de la chica. Cuando llego al departamento en el que estaba quedándose, se quitó la ropa mojada con exasperación ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Sebastian no sabía que le alertaba más, los impresionantes ojos verdes de la chica del parque o que había podido verlo a través del glamour.

Amelie suspiro antes de subir las empinadas escaleras con dificultad. Cuando llego a su planta la respiración le faltaba, entro con aspecto pálido al mugroso departamento.

-¿Qué demonios te paso?-gruño el hombre, tambaleándose. Estaba ebrio.

-La lluvia me encontró-inquirió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y el hombre enrojeció.

-¡No me trates como si fuera un estúpido, niña!

-Entonces no actúes como uno—mascullo Amelie y se dio la vuelta para huir de ahí lo antes posible.

-¡¿Qué mierda dijiste?!-Steve estaba cabreado, la alcanzo y la zarandeo-¡Repite lo que dijiste, idiota!

-¡Papi! ¡Suéltala!-una pequeña soltó un grito seguido de un sollozo, sus ojos grises estaban inundados de lágrimas, Steve soltó a Amelie con brusquedad y esta cayó al piso, el borracho salió del departamento dando un portazo y Meredith corrió hacia su hermana mayor.

-¿Estas bien?-su ceño estaba fruncido a causa de la preocupación, puso una de sus pequeñas manos en la cara de Amelie quien le sonrió.

-No pasa nada borreguita, ven-se levantó y le ofreció su mano-¿Quieres que hagamos pastelillos?

-¿Cómo los que hacia mamá?-los ojos de Meredith se iluminaron mientras que los de Amelie parpadearon tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Como los que hacia mamá.

Más tarde, cuando la noche llego, se aseguró de estar en su cama fingiendo estar dormida. Abrazo a Meredith mas fuerte cuando Steve entro a la alcoba, Amelie trato de calmarse pero su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos con fuerza, no podía delatarse. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó a Steve cerrar la puerta. Durmió poco y de manera irregular, las constantes pesadillas la atormentaban, se despertó con pesar. Se preparó mentalmente para un día más en el infierno que se había vuelto su vida.

* * *

**Esto es solo una pequeña introduccion, espero les guste y si tienen algun comentario, duda, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte?) pueden expresarlo en un hermoso review que valorare mucho. Sabemos que Sebastian/Jonathan no es un ningun santo pero diganme ¿No les intriga verlo interesado en una mundana? Yo se que si :3**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo (desagraciadamente no se cuando sera :l)**

**Oceanos de amor y millones de besos.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
